Hanyou no Aisu
by SilverDragon63
Summary: After having a run-in with the same boys that saved her the day before, fifteen year-old Kayla is taken to the Reikai where her long forgotten past begins to catch up with her. (rated for cussing.) There will be romance in the later chapters just not yet.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A woman stood gazing down from the top of a hill. Her long white hair swayed in the wind as her unblinking gray eyes stared down at a village that was once full of unique and vibrant beauty, now encased in flames. In her arms the woman carried a child no older than four. Gasping heavily the woman fell hard onto her knees; each breath she took was a hold onto what little life she had left. The woman had been pierced on her side during her attempt to escape the attack on her village. At this point and time she had lost a lot of blood and had become too weak to carry on. Sobbing she carefully removed the child from her arms and sat her onto the ground. A look of worry and confusion crossed the child's face as she could not understand why her mother was crying.

"Momma? Why are you weeping? Please stop."

The woman smiled slightly through her pain and placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Do not worry for now you must go. Leave me here."

Tears began to form on the child's face. Each drop formed into the shape of a small round gem as it made impact with the ground. "But momma I wish not to. Can I not stay...please?"

"Do as I say Kaylahni! Leave me and this place! Do not look back!"

Having no choice but to do as she was told the girl took off opposite the way they came into the darkness of the woods. Where she was going she had no idea. As the woman watched her child disappear her face became that of sorrow. She was certain she had just sent her daughter to her death. Clutching her side she felt her cold tears run down her cheeks once more turning into gems as they fell.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I have failed you." With that the woman fell the rest of the way to the ground and drew her last breath.


	2. 11 Years Later

**A/N: Ok so this is the very first fan-fiction that I've ever been willing to finish. I admit that it's not all that good and I'm more than pretty sure that ice demons have been done before but I really don't care. This story has been on my mind for more than a year and I'm going to write it. The first few chapters are a tad boring so um bare with me. Also I would appreciate greatly if you all could give a few suggestions and such seeing as how I'm not entirely sure where this story is going. Thanks! Oh and R&R PLEASE!**

"Kayla where the hell have you been! Do you even care to realize what time it is! What happened to your eye! You've been fighting again haven't you!"

Fifteen-year old Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked into her current home ignoring the usual tongue-lashing she was receiving from her foster mother. If it wasn't one thing it was another. This time it was for fighting…..again. She always got yelled at for fighting whether it was her fault or not. It really wasn't like she chose every single fight she got into either. She just seemed to always be at the wrong place at the wrong time. No matter what route she took home there would always be someone (usually of the male gender) wanting to have a go with her. Being one of the few girls that walked home by herself Kayla just assumed they thought she was an easy target. They however soon found out other wise. Kayla was in no way a push over. She was in fact quite the opposite. If someone hit her she'd hit them right back…and three times as hard for that matter. If some one glared she'd glare just as equally. Those who knew her tended to stay away form her anyway. Well actually that's a lie. In truth it was her who tended to stay away from them. Which is why she seemingly had no friends. That and the fact that she was a rotating orphan. Every other month or so Kayla would be transferred to yet another foster home and the reasons behind were usually the same excuses. "_She's too much to handle," _or "_She's a bad influence on the other children." _It had gotten to the point where Kayla just stopped trying to socialize herself with other kids her own age. Now she just waited to see how long her current foster mother would put up with her before she would be given the boot. So far it had been eleven months. A record best in her mind. She really had to give the woman some credit though. Never once did she think someone would actually be keeping her for this long.

Once the nagging had finally ceased Kayla began to make her way up the stairs to the room she shared with one of the other three foster children that resided in the house. Opening the door she was not at all surprised to see to a bright-eyed, freckled-faced, seven-year old girl staring straight at her as she walked in.

"You're supposed to be asleep Carla."

"And _you're_ supposed to be home before dark"

Kayla just rolled her eyes and smirked. Out of all younger kids that she's ever had to live with, Carla was the only one that she had built up some tolerance to. Danny and Scott, the other to children however were what she had labeled as little bastards. Being only ten they were at the age where every damn thing seemed to be a joke with them. Especially when it came to teasing little Carla…that is to say whenever Kayla wasn't around.

"You've been fighting again." The girl commented upon seeing Kayla's eye. Kayla on the other hand just shrugged. "So what else is new?"

"Did you win?"

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Of course I won!"

"How many were there?"

"Three"

"How'd you do it this time?"

"I dunno, same as always I guess"

Carla yawned. "Will you teach me to fight?"

At this point and time Kayla had already changed into her night shirt and was beginning to unbraid her raven hair. Smirking she chuckled a bit. This caused Carla to scowl in irritation.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing….just…go to sleep."

"You haven't answered my question!"

"I know…"

"Well will you?"

"Good-Night Carla."

The little girl sighed reluctantly as she placed herself under her covers. "G'night Kayla."

With the conversation ending Kayla switched off her dresser's lamp and sighed out of annoyance as she thought about the event that took place today. Yeah she had won that fight…but that wasn't what was bothering her. What was bothering her was the fact that if those two boys hadn't showed when they did, she would have walked away with more than just a black eye and a few bruises...And that pissed her off. So used to taking care of things herself Kayla never even bothered to thank the two after they had came to her 'rescue', she just walked off. In fact as far as she was concerned they had just interfered. No matter though. It wasn't like she was going to see them again. What were the chances? With that final thought Kayla drifted off to sleep, unaware that in the tree just outside the only window in the room, someone was watching her.

Feeling Satisfied with the information gathered a dark figure leapted from a tree and landed silently onto the ground. Then wasting no time said figure disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving no evidence that it was ever there in the first place.

"Dammit how long does it take to find out where some chick lives? He should have been back by now!"

"Patience, I'm sure he's on his way back as we speak"

"You think maybe he got lost?"

"You idiot! It'll be one frosty day in hell before he ever gets lost."

"It could happen"

"Not to him it couldn't!"

'**Thunk'**

Three heads to face the source of the noise that interrupted their conversation.

"Well it's about time you got back! What the hell took you so long?"

"Hn…"

"So? Where does she live?"

"Three blocks from the high-school"

"Only three blocks? Damn we got lucky!"

"So it's agreed then?"

"Yeah tomorrow we'll talk to her…Maybe by then she will have cooled down."

**A/N: And there you have it the first chapter……God for some reason I hate this chappy so very much at the moment. Well like I stated at the beginning I have no idea where this story is going (I still have to create a villain and his or her purpose). All I know is that in chapters much later there will be romance between Kayla and a certain someone whom I sure you all will be able figure out once I post/write the other chapters. Anyway suggestions are appreciated (no flames!) so R&R please!**


	3. Running Late

**A/N: Can't believe I forgot to do this….Well I'm only going to state this once and only once so hear goes. clears throat I do not now nor have ever owned YuYu Hakusho. I only own my own characters and the plot which I doubt any one would want to own anyway seeing as how I still don't know where I'm going with this story (wish my muse would stop taking random vacations) Anyway….Please gets on knees I beg of you who are reading this R&R.

* * *

**

"Dammit where the hell did I put it?"

A very disgruntled Kayla ran back and forth pulling out dresser drawers throwing clothes, both hers and Carla's everywhere.

"Of all things to misplace! Man I am so screwed!"

Half dressed she ran to the top of the banister and yelled.

"Mirim! Where'd you put my spare blouse?" The multiple voices of her house companions could be heard downstairs which automatically told her everyone but here was awake.

"Did you check the drawers?"

"It's not there!"

"Check the closet then!"

"Why would it be in there?"

"Just check!"

"Fine!"

Cursing silently Kayla walked carelessly over the clothes she had discarded onto the floor, drew open the closet door, and peered inside. Sure enough there, right in between a blue skirt and someone else's might-shirt was her blouse. Snatching it off the hanger she cursed again. About five minutes later, with herself fully dressed and her hair pulled back in its usual single braid Kayla sprinted out the bedroom and headed down the stairs…only to stop mid way.

"Dammit!"

Running back up the steps she flew back into the room and was only there long enough to grab her necklace which was hidden inside her pillow case. The necklace was really just a silver chain which held a round shaped pendant with a tear shaped gem in the middle. The gem itself was unique being that it would at times go from the brightest of white, to the darkest of blues. It was the only thing of value Kayla owned and no one but herself knew about it. Carefully she placed the pendant around her neck and hit it under her blouse. Then making sure she had everything Kayla sprinted down the steps. By the time she got there though the other kids were gone which only meant she herself had fifteen minutes to get to school. Running past the kitchen she yelled.

"I'm out!"

"You're going be late!" Came Mirim's response

"Wouldn't be the first time and probably not my last either!"

Mirim made another comment but fortunately for Kayla she didn't hear being as she was already out the door at full speed. Once reaching the second block Kayla slowed her pace a bit until it was down to a steady walk. There was no way in hell she would make it in time before the bell so why waste energy? Instead, she decided to enjoy a bit of winter weather. For some reason unexplained to her Kayla always preferred the cold over the heat. Not that she didn't mind it, she just always found some sort of security within the cold. Breathing in the crisp frigid air Kayla suddenly became lost in her thought. So lost in fact that she didn't even notice the two boys who had walked up on either side of her until one of them spoke.

"Hey check it out Kuwabara it's like she doesn't even see us."

"You think maybe we're invisible to her?"

"Nah, she's probably just trying to think of some way to thank us for saving her ass yesterday."

That last comment made Kayla stopped dead in her tracks. Saving..._Her_ ass? That's when she got a good look at the two. The first boy had deep chocolate brown eyes, slicked back black hair, and a juvenile-like smile that gave him a sort of rebel without a cause look. The second boy was a bit taller than the first, had orange hair, and he too wore a smile but his was like one who hadn't the slightest idea as to what was going on. Stepping away from them Kayla shook her head in disbelief. This was not going to be a good day….

"You two! What the hell do you want!"

The smile on the first boy broadened.

"Oh she speaks! Heh, for a minute there I was beginning to think you were a mute."

Obviously not amused by that statement Kayla glared. "Look if you expect any type of gratitude towards what you two did yesterday you can forget it. I was doing fine on my own." She flat out lied on that last part.

"Oh, really?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "Well judging by that eye of yours I'd say we got there just in time."

"Yeah and besides," The second boy jumped in, "Guys shouldn't beat up on girls anyway."

At that remark Kayla became somewhat agitated

"What! You think that just because I'm a girl I'm not able to take care of myself? I can take the both of you right here right now!"

Bringing up her hands she balled them into fist and got into a fighting stance. Both boys stared for a moment then the first spoke again.

"Geeze man what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem! As of right now you two are my problem! Just who the heck are you anyway?"

Before either could answer a voice from behind her spoke. "Haven't you collected the onna yet?"

Turning around Kayla came face to face with a boy. The very first thing she noticed about him was crimson red eyes. They were set in a scowl and had a sort of fierceness to them. The second thing she noticed was the fact that he was her height exactly. The third and final thing she noticed was that the boy carried a sword. That made her suspicious.

"What on this earth is going on…and who the hell are you?" That last question was directed mainly to the new boy in which he only answered with a "Hn."

"Look Kaylahni-"

Kayla spun back around facing the two boys. Her eyes ablazed.

"How do you know that name?" Her voice trembled. "Nobody knows that name…not even my foster mother."

Becoming annoyed the first boy raised his voice. "Look is you would just let us explain! We're under orders to bring you back-"

"Bring me back? Bring my back where? I'm not going anywhere with you psychos!"

So busy yelling at the first two boys Kayla forgot all about the third. That is until she felt the hilt of his sword strike the back of her head. Things then suddenly became dark as she fell into a state of unconsciousness. Throwing her over his shoulder the third boy glared silently at the other two and began walking away. Both boys looked at each other, shrugged, then took off after him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok and here we have chapter two. You know maybe it's just me but I swear just about every time I read a YYH story that consist of Hiei knocking some one out, he always does it with his sword. Oh and he's a fun fact the spell check on word wanted so very much to change Kuwabara's name to Kookaburra or Kawakawa o.O Yeah anyway R&R please! **


	4. Waking up

**A/N: Yeah um…not much to say 'cept I would like to thank StarGazer1590 (huggles her for all she's worth and then some) who is my first and seems to be only reviewer who is reading my story.

* * *

**

Never in Kayla's life had her head hurt so much. The pain was excruciating and the ringing in her ears did not help the slightest bit. Slowly she sat up and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, all the while trying to recollect her thoughts. Something had happened to her…but what? Step by step she went back to the start of that very morning. She remembered being late because of her blouse, and she also remembered almost forgetting her necklace. After that she ran out the door and down the block. The events that took place afterwards were a bit blurry but the memory thank goodness was still there. Kayla recalled running into two familiar boys which resulted in some yelling mostly on her part. There was also a pair of eyes in her recollection. A pair of cold malicious eyes…the color of blood. They belonged to a third person…a boy. The last thing she remembered was turning away from said eyes with anger, then, there was a sharp pain similar to what she was feeling now, followed by blackness. At that last thought Kayla blinked out of realization. That was it. She knew what had happened. She also knew that it was those boys who were at fault…especially the red-eyed one.

Ignoring the pain Kayla jumped out of the bed only to have herself plop back down. The sudden rush had made her dizzy. Holding her head, she stared down at the floor and sighed. One of these days she'd convince Mirim to buy some carpet. That is if she weren't placed in another home. Kayla had been told that this would be her last. She didn't really care though. In her mind she was too old for adoption anyway. If people didn't want her when she was younger why would they want her now? Shrugging it off Kayla continued to stare at the floor for a while longer. There was something different about it, but with her current state of dizziness she couldn't think straight. But she was determined to figure out what it was…..which only lasted for about five minutes. Kayla groan out of frustration and leaned back to stare at the ceiling instead. The ceiling was a soft blue and had a sort of comforting feel if you looked at it long enough. Sighing deeply, Kayla slowly began to close her eyes when suddenly the shot wide open. Never in all the eleven months since she had been living in her current home had the ceiling ever been any shade of blue. In fact, it had always been a lavender color. This awareness made Kayla once again sit up and look over the side of the bed back to the floor. Now she knew what was so different about it. In the room she shared with Carla the floor paneling was positioned in a horizontal way. This paneling however was diagonal.

"Those bastards…"

Finally sliding off the bed Kayla stared for the door only to stop when she saw the knob turning. Someone was coming in. Balling her fist she went into her usual fighting stance. Whoever is was…they were going to be in a world of hurt when she got through with them.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to knock her out?"

A certain red-head was discussing with three other boys the recent situation dealing with the way they had brought their 'guest' in.

"Look fox boy she wasn't gonna to come willingly, if Hiei hadn't done what he did we'd of ended up dragging her in here kicking and screaming.

The other youth sighed, "But you could have gone about it a better way."

The shortest of the group spoke up from his perch on the window sill. "And I suppose you could have Kitsune?"

There was a short pause before he nodded. "Yes…I probably could have."

With that the boy stood up and made his way down the hall. Two of the three that were left raised their eyebrow as they watched him leave then went back to their game of cards. The third just glared then returned gazing out the window. About fifteen seconds passed before the silence was broken by a shriek of anger followed by a surprised yell. Not wasting time the three boys jumped up and ran to see what was causing the commotion only to find an enraged Kayla being constrained by their friend who seemed to have a slight bruise forming on his right cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Meh this chapter I think was alright considering it didn't have much dialogue…that and the fact that it was kinda short. It might be a while before I get the fourth chapter up. I'm kinda stuck on writing it. No I don't have writers block I just can't seem to put how they are going to explain things to Kayla into words. Oh well at least I got half of it written…somewhat. Oh and for the love of all things decent, R&R! How am I suppose to know how I'm doing if the rest of you won't tell me!**


End file.
